Cronicas De Una Obsecion
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: el exito, la fama, la pocibilidad de ser reconocido, todo parece ser muy bueno....pero ¿que hay si tienes un fan que mezcla la realidad y la fantacia?...¿Y si tienes que vivir la vida del personaje que tu creaste?
1. Chapter 1

CRÓNICAS DE UNA OBSESIÓN

**Bueno, acá yo reportándome de nuevo con otra de mis historias AU, con personajes evidentemente ajenos (¡te envidio Kishimoto-sensei! TT.TT). Esta vez no me inspire en una canción, solo fue una idea que me llego a la cabeza en un momento en el que me retorcía del dolor de cabeza ocasionado por la gripa (no pregunten).**

**CRÓNICAS DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**Capitulo I: Te Conozco… ¿Alex?**

Él estaba feliz, bastante de hecho, hacia una semana que se había publicado su libro, _"Crónicas De Una Obsesión"_ encabezaba las listas de los mas vendidos, el día de su lanzamiento había superado los 140.000 ejemplares vendidos, ya habían paginas de Internet dedicadas enteramente a todo lo relacionado con la obra (Fanart, Fanficts, Copias ilegales, resúmenes, etc.), los fanáticos, tanto masculinos como femeninos lo rodeaban, la gente murmuraba cuando lo veía pasar, ¡Todo en una semana!, era realmente increíble.

La trama de la obra era bastante sencilla: Un joven director de cine llamado Alexander Cullen (Alex) proyecta una nueva película que promete ser todo un éxito, cosa que efectivamente pasa, mas sin embargo resulta ser demasiado buena, y termina por obsesionar a Luca Hoeg, un estudiante de Arte de la misma edad que Alexander, quien comienza a asechar en secreto a Alex, este termina teniendo cierto sentimiento de "protección" hacia el director y define cuidar de él, deshaciéndose de todo lo que pueda "molestarlo" o "Lastimarlo" tanto en el ámbito laboral como en el sentimental, entre lo que incluye tanto personas totalmente distantes de él, como a personas cercanas (su novia, rivales o amigos, etc.).

Ahora él se encontraba en su casa, preparándose para la fiesta que tenia esa noche en tanto pensaba en todas esas cosas que le estaban pasando, como todo llegaba tan rápido como para que su cerebro lo procese de inmediato, por ahí le habían dicho sus amigos que estaba demasiado "_Distraído con el brillo de la fama"_, a lo que él solo respondía con una sonrisa acompañada con un _"¡Que va!"_, estaba en eso cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, lo tomo entre sus manos y miro el identificador de llamadas, en la pantalla apareció un letrero que ponía el nombre de _"Sakura" _justo debajo de una linda foto de la ella.

¡Hola Sakura! – saludo con la euforia que lo caracterizaba – ¿Como estas?

Pues algo enojada grandísimo idiota – regaño esta – ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

Esto…cálmate Sakura, no deben ser mas de las…– dudo un momento mientras que buscaba un reloj – ¡Las 10:00 p.m.!

Así es grandísimo tonto, hace media hora que debías recoger a Hinata, ahora te quedan treinta minutos para ir a su casa, recogerla y llegar a la fiesta

Dios, ¿Cómo es que se me hizo tan tarde? – Se pregunto mientras que pasaba sus manos por la rubia cabellera

Eso mismo me pregunto yo Naruto Uzumaki…aun no se como es que cumples con las fechas de entrega de tus libros – Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro – Bueno, te dejo para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y recojas a mi amiga

Sakura…te puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo es que sabes que aun no he ido por ella?

No lo se, quizás por que… ¡Vivo aquí al frente tuyo! – el rubio se dirigió a la ventana de su sala, corrió las cortinas y efectivamente ahí estaba la peli rosada mirándolo con cara asesina – Deja de acosarme…

No te acoso, es que también me tienes que llevar a mi ¿Qué ya se te olvido?

Cla…claro que no, jajá – Era mas que obvio que si lo había olvidado

Vístete y vienes, pero ¡YA! – Finalizo la llamada y el rubio salio disparado como rayo para terminar de arreglarse e ir por las dos chicas.

Hinata vivía a unas ocho cuadras de la casa de él, así que no tenia prisa para recogerla, pero la casa en la que se desarrollaría la fiesta quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, a mas o menos una hora de viaje si había mucho trafico ¿Cómo había olvidado ese "pequeño detalle"?.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, el motor del auto fue suficiente para hacerla salir, ella estaba realmente hermosa, llevaba un bellísimo vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su largo cabello que era un poco mas oscuro que la ropa, se adornaba solo con un collar de pequeños brillantes y unos aretes no muy llamativos, a pesar de eso ella parecía toda una súper modelo.

Si me hiciste caso con lo del vestido – Dijo la peli rosa al ver a la chica subirse al auto

Si…aunque…aun me siento algo…extraña – Contesto la joven mientras chocaba los dedos de manera tímida

Nada de eso Hinata, ¡te ves muy hermosa y vas a destacar entre todas las mujeres de esa reunión! – Le dijo el rubio desde el asiento del conductor a la chica, logrando un notorio sonrojo por parte de ella, podía que estuvieran saliendo como novios desde hace tres años, pero él siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, era un verdadero experto en eso.

Gracias a Dios no había mucho tráfico ese día, llegaron solo cinco minutos tarde a la enorme casa campestre de los Hatake, una enorme edificación con muros piedra situada justo en un acantilado cercano al lago. Al entrar encontraron lo que en cualquier fiesta de esas se esperaría encontrarse, deliciosos aperitivos, una decoración exquisita y a varios conocidos que estaban ahí para celebrar el éxito del libro.

¡Naruto!, ¡hola amigo! ¡hace tiempo que no te veía! – Saludo amable un joven castaño

Kiba, hola ¿Dónde dejaste a tu perrito? – Respondió el Uzumaki

En casa con mi hermana, es que se siente un poco mal

¿Y Kakashi? – Pregunto la peli rosada

Aun no llega…y eso que se supone que es el anfitrión, pero su esposa esta por ahí, si la veo le digo que ya llegaron – Contesto el joven

Creo…que no será necesario…– Agrego Hinata mientras señalaba la puerta por la que entraba el anfitrión de la fiesta

Hola chicos – Saludo el hombre

Llega tarde de nuevo Kakashi – regaño Sakura al peli plateado

Perdón, es que salí a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta y se me pincharon tres llantas camino aquí – Se excuso mientras que se rascaba la nuca

Disculpe Kakashi – interrumpió de improvisto un hombre joven pelinegro – Lo busca su esposa y parece molesta

Rayos… – Dijo con cara de preocupación, luego miro a Naruto y a sus dos acompañantes – Permítanme presentarles a Sasuke Uchiha, su padre y yo estudiamos juntos, Sasuke estos son Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno y …

Creo que él no necesita presentaciones, un placer conocerlo Naruto Uzumaki – Saludo cortes el chico mientras que extendía su mano.

Igualmente – dijeron los tres al unísono en tanto Uzumaki respondía al apretón de manos

Bueno chicos, los dejo, no quiero que Ayame se enoje mas con migo – Dicho esto se retiró.

La fiesta transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad, comían, charlaban, se encontraron con viejas amistades, toda una simple maravilla, toda la atención estaba obviamente centrada en Naruto, todos querían hablar con él, todos querían preguntarle algo, y esto le encantaba al rubio.

Entonces… ¿Aun no se te a declarado ninguna fan? – Pregunto un joven de enorme parecido a Hinata

La verdad Neji…no, digamos que soy solo un buen escritor y ya – Contesto el rubio al joven con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro

Si, es que díganme ¿Quién además de Hinata se podría fijar en "eso"? – Bromeo Sakura con una chica rubia

¡Oigan! ¡La verdad no se dice tan en la cara! – Agrego un peli negro con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro

Sai, cállate ¿si? – Trato de defenderse el Uzumaki – Por cierto…Sasuke, estas muy callado, ¿Te incomoda la charla?

No – Dijo el azabache mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino – Es solo que prefiero escuchar para después juzgar

¿Y que juzgas hasta ahora? – Cuestiono Kiba al joven

Pues…que ustedes tienen la razón – Contesto con serenidad

Ves perdedor, hasta él dice que eres un fracasado con las mujeres – Agrego Neji – En ese aspecto te pareces un poco a Alex, a tu personaje, parece que ese fue el "Toque" propio que le diste, es decir, al tipo solo lo quería la novia, ¿No es verdad Hinata?

Pues…yo…este…yo creo que…Alex…si se parece en eso a Naruto – Dijo con timidez la chica a su primo

Si, Alex es un perdedor, en cambio Luca es mas decidido, temerario e inteligente, además de que es sumamente calculador y tiene una respuesta para todo – Agrego Sai

Parece que te gusta mucho Luca – Dijo la rubia

La verdad Ino, él es mi personaje favorito

¿De veras Sai? – Pregunto el rubio

Si, y… ¿Cuál es el personaje favorito de ustedes?

A mi me encanta Claudia, la novia de Alex – Contesto Sakura de improvisto

A mi también – concordó Ino – Pero prefiero a Isabela, la hermana de Alex

Yo prefiero a Alex, creo que es muy valiente y creativo – Interrumpió de pronto Sasuke – Es digno de admiración

A mi…me gusta mas…Marco…el rival de Alex – Respondió tímida Hinata

¡Yo en definitiva prefiero a Luca! – Agrego Kiba – eso o a Adrián, el maestro de Alex… ¿Y tu Neji?

No responderé a eso, es estupido – Dijo el aludido con cara seria y el seño fruncido

Vamos Neji, Dilo – animaron todos

Me gusta…– un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Ilitía…

¿Esa no era la gata de Alex? – Pregunto Sasuke

Si ¿Algún problema? – Solo unas risas respondieron a la retórica pregunta de el joven primo de Hinata

La charla había comenzado a girar en torno al libro, recordando cosas de los personajes, tomando "capítulos favoritos", recapitulando lo que aconteció en cada una de las páginas

Por cierto ¿Por qué Alex y Luca se conocieron en un evento de caridad? – Pregunto de pronto Ino

Bueno…es que ese día, cuando escribí ese capitulo, yo había estado en un evento así, y como cualquiera puede entrar a esos eventos me pareció una buena idea – contesto con una sonrisa el escritor

Fue bastante curioso…fue algo parecido a esta fiesta ¿verdad? – Agrego Sai

Si, de hecho Alex vestía algo como lo que yo tengo puesto

"_Un suéter negro de manga larga y cuello en 'V' que contrastaba bellamente con su nívea piel, acompañado de un pantalón color crema de exquisito corte…_" – Citó Sasuke

La luz del sol lo despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba ya en su departamento, se había ido de la casa de los Hatake a eso de las 4:30 a.m., o al menos eso creía, recordaba haber estado hablando hasta tarde con Sai, Sasuke Hinata y Sakura, aun después de que todos se habían ido, pero no recordaba bien a que horas se habían ido de ahí. Se sentía algo cansado, ¿Qué más daba?, era un hermoso día y no planeaba desaprovecharlo.

Lo primero que hizo luego de bañarse y desayunar (Y hacer todo lo que la rutina diaria exige) fue encender su computador, agrego a su lista de contactos de Messenger los correos de Sasuke y Sai, que eran los únicos que le faltaban y se dispuso a revisar su bandeja de entrada, encontró todo lo que se esperaba encontrar, cartas en cadena, cartas de felicitación por parte de sus amigos y familia, cartas de fanáticos, pero hubo un correo que le llamo mucho la atención, en el asunto ponía el nombre de "Alex", se disponía a abrirlo cuando escucho el sonido inconfundible de papel cayendo, miro hacia a puerta, le acababa de llegar correo, una enorme montaña de cartas lo esperaba, decidió dejar lo del Messenger para después e ir a ver que le había dejado el cartero.

Recogió los sobres y comenzó a examinarlos uno a uno, cuentas, cartas de sus amigos en el extranjero, catálogos…pero ¿Qué eran esos otros sobres?

Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex… – Leía el rubio de un sinfín de sobres que sostenía en la mano – ¿Qué es esto? – eran simples cartas sin remitente, solo los blancos sobres con el nombre "Alex" en el centro, escrito con exquisita letra, pero no había mas, abrió la puerta para ver si encontraba al responsable, pero el pasillo estaba solo, cerro nuevamente y decidió abrir una de las 24 cartas que había contado hasta el momento

"_**Mi Querido Alex:**_

Lamento llamarte de manera tan personal, se que debíacolocar algo así como 'Señor' o al menos llamarte por tu apellido, pero es que te siento tan cercano y tan distante al tiempo.

Solo te quería escribir con un único propósito, que me conocieras, después de todo yo ya te conozco a ti, se que te levantas a las _5:30 a.m.,_ que te gusta quedarte _media hora con 15 minutos_ en la ducha, se que marca de café te gusta, que tienes una foto de tu novia (Claudia _¿O debería decir Hinata?_) en tu mesa de noche, se que _no_ tienes una linda gata llamada 'Ilitía', se que tu color favorito es el _naranja _y que detestas el _gris_, que lloras con las películas románticas y que cuando tienes pesadillas te abrazas con fuerza a tu almohada, que cumples años en _Octubre_...en pocas palabras, yo de ti ya se todo.

Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribirte, a comunicarme contigo de esta manera tan directa, para expresarte libremente mi admiración ADORACION a ti, un verdadero DIOS, mi Dios, mi perfecto ídolo de ojos claros, el Dios que creo el perfecto mundo para una historia.

Le diste vida al mundo mas maravilloso que he podido conocer, alegraste mi vida, me diste un motivo para vivir cuando yo creí que ya no lo tenia, todo solo con tu obra.

Por eso quiero mostrarte mi gratitud, quiero hacer algo por ti, he decidido cuidarte, velar por ti, asegurarme de que nada le ocurra al Dios de mi mundo, de que nada moleste al hombre que creo la obra que me devolvió las ganas de vivir.

_**ATT: **__**Un amigo**__** Tu Adorador"**_

Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, estaba pálido, sudaba frío, le temblaban las manos, abrió las otras cartas, todas decían lo mismo, corrió al computador, tenia ahora 37 mensajes nuevos, todos con el asunto "Alex", los abrió, decían exactamente lo mismo, las mismas palabras de las cartas

Luca…– dejo escapar en medio de su agitación, y es que aquella carta que había recibido 24 veces por el correo y que recibió 37 veces por el Messenger era exactamente la misma carta que Luca había enviado a Alex en el primer capitulo de su libro con igual insistencia, recibir una carta así no lo habría alterado, pero recibir 61 era algo diferente. Sonó su celular, lo reviso, 10 mensajes de texto acumulados desde la noche anterior, todos decían lo mismo, repetían aquellas frases que ya había visto en 61 escritos sin contar su libro…su libro.

Abrió la carpeta de archivos en su computadora, la que contenía todas sus historias, busco desesperadamente aquel maldito pedazo de la historia, tomo uno de los sobres que había dejado sobre la mesa, los comparo, todo igual, solo habían cambiado pequeños datos como su color favorito, la hora en que se despertaba, el "_no tienes…" _que aparecía antes de nombrar a Ilitía, el nombre de su novia y cuanto tardaba en la ducha, eso y su fecha de cumpleaños, era lo único que diferenciaba aquellas dos cartas, esas diferencias que el autor se había esmerado en colocar en cursiva, de resto todo estaba escrito en exactamente el mismo tipo de letra (Lucida Handwriting), con exactamente las mismas palabras tachadas y las mayúsculas en perfecta ubicación.

Se quedo contemplando ambos escritos durante un buen rato, trataba de regular su pulso, trataba de controlar su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón

"_Solo fue una cruel broma"_ – Pensaba – Solo fue una cruel broma – repitió esta vez en voz alta, en eso escucho el timbre de la puerta, camino y se coloco en frente de esta – ¿Quien es?

Nosotras, Sakura y Hinata – Eso fue un alivio, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ¿Quién mejor que su mejor amiga y su novia para hacerlo?, abrió la puerta – Que alegría verlas – Se acerco a la joven Hyuuga y la tomo de la cintura para besarla, luego se separo de ella – Pasen

Este…Naruto…hay algo…– Dijo tímida Hinata

¿Pasa algo mi amor?

Es que…Sakura y yo…encontramos algo…aquí afuera…

¿Qué encontraron?

Esto – Dijo la peli rosada en tanto levantaba a un gato abisinio – tenia esto en el cuello – dijo entregando un pequeño papel

"Apartamento 403, mi nombre es Ilitía"– leyó claramente el rubio en la nota, efectivamente, aquel gato (o mas bien, se sobreentendía que era gata) era exactamente igual o al menos muy parecido a la Ilitía de "Crónicas De Una Obsesión"

Naruto ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que comprarías un gato? – pregunto Sakura a su ahora pálido amigo

Porque yo no compre ningún gato – respondió el aludido mientras hacia pasar a las chicas junto con la gata

Ambas jóvenes quedaron impactadas al ver la cantidad de cartas que le habían llegado al joven escritor, la inmensa cantidad de correos en el Messenger, los 10 mensajes de texto, todo parecía la obra de un maniaco, de un _fan_ totalmente obsesionado, de un loco…de Luca.

De seguro solo es la broma de algún _fan_ o algo así – Trato de suavizar la situación Sakura, intentando no mostrar la preocupación en sus ojos verdes, en eso sonó el móvil del rubio

Un mensaje – dijo mientras levantaba la tapa del teléfono – "Ahora si tienes una linda gata llamada Ilitía" – leyó en voz alta para que tanto su novia como su amiga lo escucharan

¿Cómo…supo que ya tenías a la gata? – pregunto la Hyuuga asustada, en tanto Sakura se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las ventanas y comenzaba a cerrar las persianas

¡Ese desgraciado ya se paso! – Dijo la ojiverde encolerizada en tanto Hinata comenzaba a buscar cámaras en la casa, parecía una exageración, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar

Si esto continua llamamos a la policía, ¿entendido? – Sugirió, o mejor dicho ordeno Sakura

Chicas, cálmense, solo ha de haber sido una broma de mal gusto – Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por creer en sus palabras, por sonar convincente, pero la verdad es que él también estaba aterrado.

Ok, pero, para verificar, creo que Hinata se debería quedar con tigo hoy, para vigilar que no pase nada y de paso confirmar cosas

¿Cómo confirmar cosas?

Pues fácil, aquí dice que te demoras "_media hora con 15 minutos en la ducha" _Así que seria bueno que Hinata te cronometrara la próxima vez que te bañaras, solo para confirmar que ese maniaco tenia razón – Explico Sakura – Si es así…no sabría si pensar que es muy listo o muy loco

Este…Naruto… ¿estas…de acuerdo? – Pregunto la joven Hyuuga a su amado

Claro que si – respondió el aludido mientras que la besaba – Es además una buena excusa para tenerte cerca mió todo el día – Agrego en cuanto se separo de ella

Bueno par de tortolitos, los dejo para que se diviertan…y Naruto…si esto te vuelve a ocurrir…Llámame – Dicho esto se retiro,

Llego la tarde tranquila, él junto con Hinata se habían pasado la mañana entre el veterinario (para saber mas cosas sobre la gata nueva), el apartamento y la cafetería, ella en definitiva sabia como distraerlo de lo que lo hería o molestaba, ya no pensaba en lo que había pasado antes, ahora solo pensaba en ella, en sus ojos, en su voz melodiosa, en su largo cabello.

Eran ya las 5:00 p.m., se disponían a salir como siempre al café que estaba a unas cuadras de ahí, en donde se encontrarían con sus amigos como cada fin de semana hacían, entonces, justo cuando el Uzumaki iba a tomar su chaqueta, sonó su celular, el claro tono que le indicaba que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

¿Lo…vas a leer? – Pregunto hinata al escritor

Si – Dijo decidido y abrió la tapa de su móvil – "_Lamento no llamar antes, es que no quería interrumpir tu cita con Claudia. Quiero que sepas que tienes una hermana muy lista Alex, se me ha adelantado un poco a lo previsto, pero solo 4 hojas"…_Perro… ¿Cómo es que supo eso?

Quizás…la haya escuchado hablar al salir de aquí…sabes que ella…tiende a pensar en voz alta

Quiere decir que él esta cerca

No creo…que sea tan…descuidado, además – dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana – No veo a nadie afuera

¿Y la puerta?

Sakura…ella lo hubiera visto

¿Qué crees que querrá decir _"Se me ha adelantado un poco, pero solo 4 hojas" _– Leyó del mensaje el rubio

¿Qué tal…el libro?...Dos…o…cuatro hojas después de la carta – sugirió la chica mientras que abría el libro con delicadeza y buscaba pasivamente – Aquí…_ "Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, el miedo me paraliza y me hace sudar frío, mi único consuelo por ahora el mi bella Ilitía, aunque incluso ella parece alterada por lo ocurrido durante este mes, ya antes me habían acosado, pero este hombre es diferente, sabe todo de mi y eso me aterra, no me deja tranquilo y eso me exaspera, en solo este mes ya he recibido unos 37 correos electrónicos, 10 mensajes de texto y 24 cartas…tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar, mas no puedo, la puerta de mi apartamento el golpeada por alguien, temo abrir y encontrarme con él, pero entonces veo a Ilitía ir hacia haya y aruñar con sus pequeñas uñitas la puerta de madera, eso solo puede significar que Claudia o quizás Isabela han venido a visitarme…"_…¿Quieres que continué? – le pregunto ella

Si, pero pasa a la charla que tienen los tres

"_-¿COMO ES QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE ALEX?-Me pregunto enojada mi hermana en tanto arrojaba la carta que había tomado de mi escritorio , yo solo la trato de tranquilizar, esta muy alterada, veo a Claudia que simplemente esta asustada mas no dice nada, temo por como reaccione ella, pero simplemente se me acerca y me abraza- Si esto sigue, se lo diremos a la policía ¿entendido?- me ordeno mi hermana mientras que acomodaba su largo cabello castaño tras su oreja y se dirige a cerrar las ventanas de la casa, lo entiendo, ella cree que aquel acechador podría estar cerca, luego de eso se va y nos deja solos a Claudia y a mi…"…………_Dios – Exclamo la chica cuando termino de leer aquella parte del libro

Lo se…es perturbador… - se limito a decir el Uzumaki – Lo que mas miedo me da es que él ya tiene nuestros papeles asignados "Claudia"

Pero…esto transcurre en un mes…entonces… ¿Por qué manda todas las cartas de una sola vez?

Quizás las tenia listas ya, quizás el orden cronológico no le importe, o quizás solo este loco…además recuerda – Jamás antes el ojiazul había estado tan serio, tan pensativo, ni siquiera cuando escribía se comportaba así – Luca comenzó a perseguir a Alex antes de conocerlo…el mes antes de conocerlo fue cuando comenzó a mandar las cartas…quizás esta persona se atraso en su _calendario_

Naruto… – Ella estaba preocupada, no le gustaba verlo así, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien lo vigilara a él, de que alguien lo hiciera comportarse así

¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Mejor vamos a la cafetería! ¡Quiero comer Ramen! – dijo él dibujando otra espontánea pero falsa sonrisa en su rostro – Solo ahí lo preparan… ¿Por qué las demás cafeterías no harán lo mismo?

Lo hacen porque tu lo pediste ¿recuerdas?

¡Ha si! ¡Pero es que el ramen es el mejor plato del mundo!

Aquella tarde en la cafetería él contó todo, dejo que tanto Sakura como Neji, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi e incluso su modelo a seguir, amigo y guía, Jiraya se enteraran de su dolor… y quizás, aunque no lo supiera entonces, se prepararan

Porque _"Crónicas de una obsesión" _no era solo una historia de acoso…

No era el simple hecho de que alguien te _siguiera_ y _velara _por ti…

Era también el que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer _todo_ por ti…y _todo_ es _**todo**__…_

Eso lo sabía quien había mandado las cartas…

Quien ahora ya se había enterado de la desesperación del escritor…

Ese alguien que mientras disimuladamente apretaba su versión de bolsillo del libro dibujaba en su cara una imperceptible sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, segundo capitulo de "Crónicas de Una Obsesión"… ¿Quién diría que si publicaría el segundo capitulo?, en fin, ojala y les guste.**

**P.D.: Para los que no sepan quien es Ayame, ella es la chica que atiende el Ichiraku Ramen, es que pienso que Kakashi y ella hacen linda pareja - (eso y que varias amigas me dicen "ayame"….¬/¬)**

**CRÓNICAS DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**Capitulo II: ¡Déjame En Paz Luca!**

Si, en definitiva esa debía haber sido una broma, después de todo ya había pasado un mes desde que le habían mandado esa carta, y hasta el momento no se presentaban más incidentes por el estilo. De hecho Naruto Uzumaki estaba bastante animado, se encontraba trabajando en otra obra nueva y le estaba colocando todo el empeño posible, en especial desde que se había enterado de que Sai también estaba por publicar un libro nuevo, y aunque la trama de "El Alma Al Diablo" era un total secreto aun, ya Naruto estaba bien prevenido con su amigo, lo conocía y sabia que era un escritor excepcional.

A pesar de la presión de la editorial al rubio le quedaba bastante tiempo para relajarse y divertirse, esos últimos días había estado saliendo con sus amigos a todas partes, jugando con su linda (y ahora adorada) gatita Ilitía y pasando noches maravillosas con su hermosa novia.

La verdad, su vida parecía tornarse muy sencilla desde el incidente de aquella carta, podía escribir tan o incluso mejor que antes, tenia una gata nueva para jugar y lo demás seguía exactamente igual que antes, amigos, familia, etc.

Suspiro profundamente en tanto se echaba para atrás en la silla de su computador, miro el techo como tratando de pensar en algo, sonrió con libertad y sintió a Ilitía trepar a la mesa, anteriormente la regañaba por eso, pero termino por acostumbrarse he incluso a extrañarlo cuando no lo hacia; le acaricio una oreja logrando el típico pasivo ronroneo tan característico en los felinos domésticos.

"_Si sigo así terminare siendo un fanático de los gatos como Alex"_ – Pensó en tanto tomaba en brazos a la Abisinia quien restregó su rostro contra la camisa del rubio en acto cariñoso – ¿Sabes Ilitía? Puede que al principio llegaras de manera desagradable, pero creo que ya me encariñe mucho contigo'ttebayo – La respuesta del animal fue un tierno maullido, poco después la criatura salto de las piernas de su dueño y corrió a la puerta para aruñarla – ¿Ahora quien es? ¿Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi sensei o Jiraya? – Se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con uno de los hombres que le habían enseñado todo lo que sabia – Kakashi sensei

Hola Naruto – Saludo el peliplateado en tono aburrido – Hola a ti también Ilitía – Acaricio la cabeza de la mimada gata que lo miraba fijo con sus enormes ojos verdes

¿Qué lo trae por aquí'ttebayo? – pregunto el rubio en tanto hacia pasar a su invitado

No es nada, es solo que escuche que estas trabajando en algo nuevo, y como tu maestro y amigo creí que seria conveniente venir a ver como te desenvolvías

¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Ya no soy un niño'ttebayo! ¡Puedo escribir yo solo! – alego el rubio haciendo un puchero y dejando muy entredicha su afirmación de ya no ser un "niño"

Lo se Naruto – Le contesto su maestro divertido – pero ¿recuerdas cuando ibas a publicar "Crónicas de una obsesión"?, tenias mas de una duda

Si, pero ahora estoy mas confiado

Exacto, eso no es bueno para nadie, dice un dicho "Santo alabado, santo acabado"

¿Qué? – Pregunto el ojiazul a quien siempre se le habían dificultado la interpretación de dichos populares

Dios ¿esto es enserio un escritor?…– Suspiro el mayor – Ahora estas confiado y te será mas difícil ver los errores que cometas, cuando publicaste "Crónicas de una obsesión" estabas mas atento a los detalles porque estabas mas inseguro…por cierto ¿Por qué le colocaste ese titulo tan largo?

¡No es largo!...al menos es mas corto que los títulos de Jiraya

Mentira, decir "Tácticas de Seducción" es mucho mas corto que decir el extremadamente largo titulo de tu libro…aunque los libros buenos no se juzgan por los títulos largos o cortos.

En fin, si quiere puede verlo

Perfecto – Dijo el maestro esbozando una sonrisa a la que Ilitía no pareció gustarle y de inmediato se levanto y erizo todo su pelaje colocándose en pose amenazante

¿Qué pasa Ilitía? – Le dijo el mas joven a su mascota a lo que esta solo hizo mas clara su amenaza – ¡Aja! ¡Lo descubrí sensei! ¡Lo que usted quiere es ver el libro nuevo antes de que se publique!...ahora que recuerdo el mismo truco uso con Jiraya sensei… ¡Gracias Ilitía! – finalizo el ojiazul en tanto calmaba a su gata

Rayos, la gata resulto mas astuta que tu

¡Claro que si'ttebayo!... –Hizo una pausa ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? ¿Qué un animal era mas listo que él? – un momento ¡Kakashi sensei! ¡¿Qué insinúa?!

Bueno, no siendo mas me voy

¡ESPERE!, ¡SENSEI! – Pero de igual forma el peliplateado se marcho antes de que el rubio terminara de alegar.

Se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente para escapar del frió que aquel invierno traía consigo siempre, se sentó en frente de su ordenador y miro por la ventana el bello paisaje nevado del callejón al lado del que vivía, subió la mirada y diviso la ventana de su amiga Sakura, se asombro al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo, ella apenas estaba terminando una llamada telefónica, así que en cuanto colgó le dedico un saludo con la mano y se retiro de ahí.

"_seguro hablaba con Sasuke"_ – Pensó antes de volver a empezar a trabajar, es que últimamente la pelirosada y el azabache se frecuentaban bastante, se llamaban a altas horas de la noche y se citaban bastante a las discotecas y cafés cercanos; una sonrisita zorruna se dibujo en el rostro del escritor al pensar en las diversas teorías respecto al tema.

Volvió al trabajo, estaba un poco estancado en un pedazo de la nueva historia, dedico toda su concentración y energía en idear una situación para el personaje, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que el sonido de su móvil lo asusto al punto de pegar un brinco en la silla; Tomo el teléfono y miro el identificador de llamadas, era un numero privado que bien podía ser de Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi o incluso de Jiraya

¿Diga? – contesto el Uzumaki

_Hola Alex – _Le dijo una distorsionada voz al otro lado de la línea; palideció, comenzó a sudar frió ¿era eso posible?

Disculpe…creo que se equivoco de numero…– Dijo a aquella persona en tanto aprovechaba para abrir el archivo de su obra maestra en el computador, escuchaba como aquella voz le dictaba lenta pero claramente el numero de su teléfono celular sin equivocarse en ningún momento. Colgó el teléfono de golpe, pero de nuevo recibió la llamada – ¡¿Quien es?!

_Alex…aquel hombre… ¿te molestaba?_ – Naruto encontró finalmente lo que buscaba en ese documento, leyó con atención, si, no se había equivocado, era la charla que habían tenido Alex y Luca en uno de los capítulos

¡_Déjame en paz_! – Leyó del texto para no provocar a quien lo llamaba

_Si tu quieres…yo puedo ayudarte, no me importa como, solo pídelo y lo haré_

_Aquel hombre no me molestaba_

_En ese caso…creo que no tengo porque hacerte perder tu tiempo, adiós –_ La llamada finalizo y el rubio comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa, se recostó en la silla del computador y seco su sudor con el pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo

Tiene…tiene que ser un chiste'ttebayo – Trato de calmarse a si mismo, pero no podía, volteo a mirar y se encontró con Ilitía que lo observaba desde el escritorio – Perdona amiga, creo que te estoy asustando – Le dijo al animal en tanto le acariciaba la cabeza – Ilitía ¿Debería llamar a la policía? – Un maullido fue su respuesta – Pero que tonto, eres un gato, es obvio que no me vas a res…– Se detuvo un momento, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, el mismo lo había dicho "_me terminare pareciendo a Alex"… ¿_como había sido tan ingenuo? Aquel tiempo de paz y calma no era cansancio de aquel hombre…o mujer…o lo que fuera aquella persona que le hablaba y lo contactaba, solo había sido un tiempo para que Naruto Uzumaki se convirtiera en Alexander Cullen – Soy un maldito idiota – Y dicho esto corrió a la puerta.

Salio a toda velocidad del edificio y subió a su auto, necesitaba ayuda y sabia que mas valía fuera rápido, pues por como iban las cosas podían terminar… ¡No quería ni pensar en ello!

Conduciendo sin cuidado alguno por las calles de la ciudad Naruto se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, todo lo que sabia del acosador (si es que así le podía llamar) era que le gustaba imitar partes del libro, que sabia mucho sobre él, pero ¿Qué mas?... entonces pasó, debido a su distracción se salto un semáforo en rojo y atropelló a alguien. Bajo rápidamente y con temor miro quien era

Sa…Sa… ¡SASUKE! – alcanzo a gritar estupefacto al ver a quien había arrollado

Tranquilo Naruto – Le dijo el pelinegro en tanto se levantaba con ayuda del rubio – Estoy bien

Deberíamos ir a un hospital

En serio, estoy bien…pero ¿y tu?, parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma

Ojala fuera eso

Subieron juntos al auto y con ya mas calma condujeron por la ciudad en tanto conversaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar

hmp…Deberías calmarte Naruto, no creo que sea tan serio…es decir, hasta ahora no hay heridos ¿verdad?

Si…pero… – llegaron de nuevo al apartamento del rubio, al entrar el portero los saludo amablemente y les informo que el Señor Uzumaki tenia paquetes – Pero…yo no esperaba nada – recogieron los paquetes y se dirigieron directamente a la residencia del Uzumaki en donde abrieron la caja

¿Qué demonios…? – Fue lo que alcanzo a decir el azabache cuando vio que las cajas contenían cantidades excesivas de fotografías del escritor con sus amigos en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, todas marcadas al revés con la hora y fecha de cuando fueron tomadas – Aquí dice: "Alex y Marco en la cafetería, diciembre 14 de 2008, 3:45:01 p.m."…eso fue ayer

¿Quién esta conmigo en esa foto?

Sai…

"Claudia y Alex en el apartamento, Noviembre 11 de 2008, 9:57:30 p.m." – Leyó El ojiazul de una foto en la que estaba con Hinata sentados en frente de la ventana

Llama a la policía, esto ya no me esta gustando – Sugirió el azabache en tanto soltaba las fotos, en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta – Yo atiendo por ti – El Uchiha abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño con la respiración agitada y cara de preocupación – Ayame sa…

Kakashi… – trato de decir la mujer en tanto recuperaba el aliento – él… ¿él no esta aquí?

No, estuvo aquí hace unas horas, pero no se quedo mucho ¿Por qué? – le contesto el rubio

No responde el celular y no ha llamado a casa desde hace rato, se suponía que hoy visitaríamos una amigo a las 3:30. pero ya son las 6 y él no aparece

¿Qué? – murmuro el Uzumaki algo estupefacto – No… ¿no esta?

No, ya he llamado a Jiraya, a Iruka, a Ino, a Sakura, a…a todos, pero me dicen que él no esta ahí – Contesto la mujer al borde del llanto – Él no es así

Naruto – llamo de repente el azabache – Kakashi…él tiene un numero privado ¿verdad?

Hai, igual que el tipo que me llam…Sasuke… ¿tu crees que…?

Es posible – contesto el joven Uchiha

Pero, eso es imposible, Kakashi sensei jamás me haría algo así…él…él es mi amigo – Trato de justificar el rubio, aunque en el fondo estaba tomando muy en cuenta esa posibilidad

Luca era amigo de Alex también… – hizo una pausa – Pero por si acaso, lo mejor seria ir ya a la estación de policías y poner el denuncio

Las tres personas salieron del edificio llevando consigo las cajas de "evidencia" que habían llegado al apartamento del escritor. En el auto Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sasuke, _¿Podía ser cierto?_ porque la verdad tenia lógica, el peliplateado había ido a su casa ese día y había tratado de convencerlo de que lo dejara ver el nuevo libro, además Ilitía se coloco nerviosa cuando él se acercó, poco después lo llamaron de un numero privado…Kakashi tenia un numero privado… pero…ese hombre le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, era su amigo, su mentor…encajaba mas en el perfil de…

¡Adrián! – dijo de pronto el rubio en tanto frenaba bruscamente el auto enfrente de la estación de policías

¿Qué rayos haces? – Bufó molesto el azabache

¿Qué quiere decir con "adrián"? – pregunto la castaña confundida

Ustedes pongan el denuncio… se donde esta Kakashi'ttebayo.

Una vez hubieron bajado del auto sus dos acompañantes, Naruto piso el acelerador a fondo y tomó una copia de su libro que Sasuke había dejado tirada por accidente, trataba de mantener la vista en el camino en tanto leía desesperadamente las paginas que una vez considero su sueño hecho realidad, y que ahora se estaban convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla.

Aquí está – Dijo el encontrar la parte que tanto buscaba – "_Temo por mi maestro, mas también a él le temo, ya no se ni que hacer o que pensar, ¿podría ser él quien manda esas insistentes cartas, esos mensajes, esas llamadas?...pero ¿y si no fuera? ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Por qué no contesta su teléfono?, él no es la clase de tipos que desaparecen por una semana y luego reaparecen como por arte de magia, Adrián no es así_"… Esto no me dice mucho'ttebayo, pero al menos se que voy por buen camino – Reanudo la lectura al encontrarse con un semáforo en rojo _– "… -¡Dios Adrián!- es lo único que puedo decir ahora, su estado es terrible, mi maestro Adrián, el culto, el educado, el que procuraba siempre estar bien presentado, ahora reducido a una miseria como esta en tan solo un día, lo veo y no lo creo, esta ahí, tirado en el callejón, justo en frente mió, pero no lo creo -Adrián…- llamo de nuevo a mi inconsciente maestro, me agacho, lo sacudo pero el no responde; comienzo a gritar ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?, pido ayuda a grandes voces, quizás alguien en la cafetería de al lado me oiga y llame una ambulancia, o al menos venga y trate de sacarme de aquí a escobazos"_…. ¡La cafeteria'ttebayo!

¡Hey maldito idiota! ¡Mueve esa cafetera o bajo y te clavo el volante en la cabeza! – Escucho que le gritaba un hombre iracundo que estaba un auto detrás de él

Perdone'ttebayo – Se disculpo y arranco otra vez, ahora con un rumbo.

Llamo a Sasuke por su celular, sonrió cuando el azabache le dijo que ya estaban buscando al peliplateado (Gracias a Dios el apellido Hatake tenia tanto prestigio), lo rastreaban por su celular.

Lo confirmaron, la ubicación del hombre era justo en el callejón de al lado de la cafetería donde Naruto y compañía se reunían, justo en frente del parque.

Naruto llego primero y ahí lo encontró, reducido a nada, golpeado, mugriento e inconsciente, tal como Alex encontró a Adrián, la escena no podía ser mas exacta, el callejón, la cafetería, el maestro tirado en el suelo y Naruto con la misma expresión atónita que él describió tenia Alex en ese momento. Poco después llego la policía junto a una ambulancia y se llevaron al Hatake de ahí.

Sasuke miro a su amigo preocupado, conocía a Naruto desde hace poco, pero sabia decir cuando estaba en mal estado

Naruto – le llamo el azabache – cálmate ¿quieres?, ya se soluciono

¡NO!, ¡NO MIENTRAS ESE MALDITO QUE HIZO ESTO SIGA SUELTO! – Estaba molesto, tenia derecho de estarlo – Además… – su móvil sonó, eso lo exaspero aun más - ¡Maldito cacharro! – lo reviso y era un mensaje de texto, un numero privado de nuevo – _"Alex, lamento que esto termine así, pero al menos él ya no te molestara, se lo deje muy claro; ya se que no querías que me entrometiera, pero Adrián se lo merecía"_

Luca… – dijo Sasuke casi por inercia –… es el nombre que le dieron en la estación cuando explicamos lo ocurrido…

¡Mejor nombre no podría tener el maldito!

Por cierto…las llamadas…si las hicieron del móvil de kakashi…pero…dudo que haya sido él

Sasuke… ¿me acompañarías a la casa de Hinata?

Te preocupa ella ¿verdad?

Si…

Ok

¡Pero primero vamos a mi apartamento por Ilitía!, no podría dejar sola a mi bebe'ttebayo

Eres el colmo… – el azabache se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con las manos – camina Usuratonkashi

Eres el mejor Sasuke

Lo que sea por ti…Amigo

**bueno, fin de capitulo, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews espero que sigan dejandome mas, porque son sus comentarios los que me anima a seguir -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues bien, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de "crónicas de una obsesión", aunque la verdad estuve tentada a no continuar el fict debido a los pocos reviews, pero en fin, creo que sobra explicar como terminaron las cosas **

**CRÓNICAS DE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**Capitulo III: Te Cuido**

Quizás un vecino…de pronto un amigo…tal vez una broma…no, no podía ser una broma, era muy exacta como para ser una broma, ¿seria peligroso o inofensivo?, ni idea, todo parecía demasiado confuso incluso para la policía que estaba desconcertada, intentaban rastrear por todos los medios posibles el origen de los e-mail, el teléfono del que dejaron los mensajes y el lugar del que provenían las cartas, pero todo era en vano, este "Luca", como habían definido llamar al acechador, era mas habilidoso para esconderse de lo que hubieran sospechado.

La recomendación que le dieron fue que continuara con su vida, que actuara con normalidad, que si volvía a pasar conservara la evidencia y que no mostrara miedo cuando ocurriera. Le decían "_Luca quiere recrear tu historia, si ve que tienes miedo irá otro paso adelante: Alex le temía a Luca_"; ese era el principal motivo por el que no podía mostrar miedo, y si por algún motivo esta historia continuaba solo tenía que mirar en su libro para aventajar sus movimientos.

Pero ¿Cómo rayos hacer eso?, es decir, este tipo o esta mujer aun lo seguía, ya no podía dormir sin colocar candados hasta en el ducto de ventilación, cuando salía a la calle estaba volteando a mirar cada rato para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera, ya no podía escribir nada por temor a que otro maniaco de ese tipo apareciera, todo era muy confuso.

En los periódicos y en el noticiero aparecían una cantidad inconmensurable de teorías respecto a porque el gran Naruto Uzumaki no había vuelto a dar la cara al publico en esos últimos tres meses, en un periódico salía que le debía dinero a alguien importante, en otro que se había descubierto que su obra maestra era un plagio de otro libro que no habían alcanzado a publicar, en el noticiero decían que tenia un "bloqueo creativo" y en la calle murmuraban que tenia problemas con su novia.

Era demasiada presión para su cabeza, él estaba acostumbrado a tener una vida tranquila, salir a comer ramen cuando le diera la gana, levantarse tarde si quería, salir a donde quisiera y escribir cualquier cosa; pero ahora el mundo se le había venido encima, durante esos tres meses le habían vuelto a llegar varias cartas y correos, ahora incluían fotos, ¡Fotos! ¿A que horas le habían tomado esas fotos?

Además de eso se le encimaba la presión de la editorial debido a que el ultimo libro de Sai estaba a poco de alcanzarlo en la lista de los mas vendidos, "Crónicas De Una Obsesión" aventajaba solo por 150 ventas a "El Alma Al Diablo", la ultima obra del azabache.

Deseó cambiar de lugar con aquel hombre, de seguro caminaba feliz, sonreía abiertamente y salía tranquilo a dar un paseo todos los días.

Si, en ese momento Sai caminaba tranquilo por las calles dando su paseo de la tarde, estaba en el parque y disfrutaba del paisaje, pero aun no se percataba de aquella persona que lo seguía.

Paso por la casa de Naruto, fue a saludarlo, preparo una de sus características sonrisas e ingreso al edificio. Al llegar al apartamento del Uzumaki, llamó a la puerta, nadie contestaba, insistió pero nada, se preocupo por su amigo en un principio, mas al acercar su oreja a la puerta se pudo percatar de que el rubio estaba con su novia un poco "ocupado". Sacó de su mochila lápiz y papel y le dejo escribió una nota: _"Pervertido no me abriste por estar con Hinata ¬w¬ ATT: Sai". S_oltó una risita por lo bajo y deslizo la nota por debajo de la puerta, seguido salió de ahí.

Al salir del edificio una persona se acerco a Sai por la espalda, le cubrió los ojos y se acerco a su oído

Adivina quien es – Le dijo esa persona intentando cambiar su voz

Pues… – Se quedo pensando un momento, no era Naruto por motivos evidentes, descarto de inmediato a Hinata; Sasuke no era del tipo que hicieran esas cosas, además la voz parecía femenina – ¿Sakura?... no…. ¡Ino!

¡Acertaste! – Anuncio efusiva la rubia en tanto lo soltaba y se paraba en frente suyo – ¡Pero no puedo creer que reconfundieras con la frentona!

Jajajajaja, cálmate hermosa, es un error común – Justificó él con una sonrisa en su rostro

Te perdono solo por lo de "hermosa", ¡Pero que no se repita!

Ok, ok

Dime – ella se aferro al brazo de él para comenzar a caminar rumbo al parque – ¿Hablaste con Naruto?

No, él estaba con Hinata así que preferí no molestar

Comprendo… ¡Te propongo algo! ¡Vamos a la cafetería y de ahí a la discoteca!, ya sabes esa que queda cerca, solo para festejar por lo de "El Alma Al Diablo"

Me parece bien

Caminaron hasta la cafetería y una vez ahí se acomodaron en la mesa que tomaban cuando iban solos, no es que tuvieran una relación seria, pero igual tendían a ir a solas a varias partes y claro, ¿Cómo descontar los besos "sin significado" y noches "Solo por diversión"?, además ninguno tenia compromiso alguno con alguien más.

hermosa ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Le preguntó el chico a la ojiazul cuando distraída con su celular había ignorado la amable pregunta de la camarera

¡Ha, perdón! ¡Es que Sakura me había dejado un mensaje hace rato y no lo había contestado! – Se excuso ella

Entonces señorita, ¿Qué va a tomar? – repitió amable la camarera

Este… un capuchino y un pastelito de vainilla

Enseguida – La camarera se retiro y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a charlar animadamente

Por cierto hermosa, ¿es un celular nuevo?

¿Qué? ¿esto? – le pregunto enseñando el teléfono – no, solo es algo que me presto mi tío mientras que arreglan el mío – y así entre risa y risa paso la tarde y comenzó a oscurecer, el momento perfecto para ir a la discoteca

En tanto en casa del Uzumaki estaban él y Hinata acostados en la cama acurrucados uno contra el otro, habían pasado todo el día en la cama y no querían levantarse. Así estaban bien, nadie los molestaba, estaban cerca uno del otro, Ilitía estaba dormida… Todo en perfecta armonía hasta que sonó el celular del rubio

Rayos…– Bufó molesto el ojiazul cuando el sonido del aparato llego a sus oídos – ese aparato ha sonado todo el día'ttebayo

Esto…no… ¿no vas a contestar? – le pregunto su amante adormecida

Solo es un mensaje de texto'ttebayo

Podría ser por Kakashi sensei…sabes que él aun… esta en el hospital

¡Es cierto! – la sola mención del nombre de su maestro fue más que suficiente para que el rubio saltara de la cama y llegara a su celular – tres mensajes – iba a abrirlos pero se detuvo un momento cuando Ilitía se levanto y comenzó a pedir mimos – Dios… te he malcriado – le dijo a su mascota en tanto la acariciaba

Eso… es verdad – comento Hinata sonriendo. En eso la Abisinia corrió a la puerta y comenzó a jugar con un papelito que había ahí

Ilitía ¿Qué es eso? – el zarco fue a la puerta para recoger la nota, pero se quedo congelado un instante – Tres mensajes… un papel…Luca – Hinata escucho ese nombre y de inmediato se levanto para alcanzar a su pareja que ya estaba comenzando a palidecer. Naruto levanto la nota y la leyó – Solo era el idiota de Sai – Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la firma de su amigo

Ves… todo… esta bien…

Es verdad, me preocupo demaciado'ttebayo – dio media vuelta y se apodero de los labios de la chica en tanto acariciaba sus bien formadas caderas y la acercaba a él

Na…mmm…Naruto… el…celular – le recordó ella

¡ha cierto! ¡kakashi sensei!... haber… este es propaganda y estos… son de un número privado…el primero dice _"Usuratonkashi te invito a ti y a Hinata mañana a una finca, contesta pronto"_ bueno, ese era de Sasuke indiscutiblemente…

Ustedes dos… son muy buenos amigos

Jejeje, ese teme no hace mas que insultarme, pero igual creo que si somos muy amigos…el ultimo dice _"ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas… me alegro de ya poder firmar mis cartas Att: Luca"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a mis lectores, espero no haberlos hecho enojar por el retraso por el capitulo, pero les seré sincera, estaba considerando dejar la historia ya que nadie parecía leerla, pero gracias a Jedah-chan y a Midori que me dieron ánimos para continuar, decidí publicar otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, son mi motivación para escribir de nuevo y no desistir con el proyecto.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos lo que me han dado su opinión y/o apoyo para esta historia, no habría sido posible sin ustedes.**

**Crónicas De Una Obsesión**

**Capitulo 4: Amenaza Para El Creador**

"_**ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas… me alegro de ya poder firmar mis cartas Att: Luca"**_

Aquellas palabras aún pasaban por su cabeza una y otra vez sin descanso, no importaba cuanto intentase olvidarlas, seguían ahí como un fantasma en vigilia, esperando y observando pasivamente con deseos ocultos , eran ahora sus torturadoras.

Luca, aquel nombre que alguna vez se alegró de escuchar en la calle y de ver a cada instante era ahora el nombre del diablo, simplemente hubiera preferido jamás darle vida a tal aberración. Alex, el nombre de su protagonista, el que al verse en una pancarta sólo indicaba entradas de dinero, ahora era el nombre que lo condenaba al infierno.

Ahora, sentado en la jefatura de policías, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja, esperando ansioso a que finalmente se dignaran a atenderlo, en lo único que podía pensar era en ese maldito Luca, en ese mensaje de texto y en qué diría la prensa ahora.

Perdón por hacerlo esperar señor Uzumaki

No hay problema – Sí, sí había problema, llevaba más de dos horas esperando – Me dijeron que estaban en medio de una reunión o algo así

Sí, es respecto al caso – Aclaró el hombre con un poco de nerviosismo, algo no andaba bien – Lamento ser yo quien le diga esto, pero con la evidencia actual no podemos hacer nada

¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!... ¿qué no es suficiente ya?, hay fotos, hay cartas, e-mails, fotos, mensajes de texto…

Todos imposibles de rastrear – Interrumpió el policía intentando calmar al alterado joven

Esto es el colmo, acaso… - La atención del Uzumaki se centró en la puerta cuando Sakura pasó corriendo, el sudor empapaba su frente y estaba sumamente agitada – Sakura, ¿Qué te ocurrió'ttebayo?

Mira esto… ¡USTED TAMBIEN MIRELO OFICIAL!

La joven de ojos verdes sacó un papel arrugado de su bolso y lo enseñó a ambos hombres, era una hoja muy bonita, decorada en las esquinas y escrita con el mismo tipo de letra que las demás cartas (Lucida Handwriting):

"_Querida Isabela: te escribo porque sé que tu hermano está algo nervioso con mi presencia y porque también soy consiente de que eres más racional que él. Confió en que no te alteraras por una simple nota._

_En estos momentos estoy preocupado por Alexander, he notado que al __creador__ lo esta amenazando el demonio, al parecer este diablo quiere acabar con el Edén. ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer, Isabela?, Dios está muriendo por dentro y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada, Dios llora y yo no actúo…el diablo baila y nosotros dejamos sonar la pista._

_Por eso, quiero que le digas a Alex que por favor no se preocupe más, que me encargaré de todo, prometí cuidarle y cumpliré con mi palabra, mataré al diablo, crearé caos en el averno y recuperaré la paz del paraíso, sé que podré hacerlo… aunque peque en el intento, mas sé que no estaré pecando, pues cualquier cosa que se haga en nombre de un ser tan bueno y perfecto como tu hermano, nuestro Alex, debe ser algo puro…_

_Att: El Ángel Guardián De Dios, Luca"_

Aquellas palabras, recapitulaciones de la obra, indicaban que algo se había comenzado a movilizar, algo terrible, un evento tan repulsivo que de sólo imaginarse causaba nauseas y calosfríos a todos en aquella jefatura de policía, era hora de temer por alguien, y no era por Naruto.

_---------------Acaso… ¿Es pecado el yerro cometido por un ser querido?-----------------_

Déjame ir… – Decía un joven pelinegro que, vendado como estaba, suplicaba a un captor que desconocía, humedecía la tela negra que cubría sus ojos con lagrimas y temblaba de miedo

No, diablo – Contestó una voz distorsionada por algún aparato, un sonido macabro que parecía sacado de una película de terror

Por favor… le daré lo que quiera… ¡pero déjeme ir!

Sai aún no comprendía en que momento había terminado en esa situación, atado de pies y manos, en un lugar frío que apestaba a humedad, con la ropa empapada de agua, sudor y vomito y con la piel cubierta de laceraciones. Recordaba él haber estado en una discoteca, bebía tranquilo sin molestar a nadie, estaba esperando a su editor para celebrar las ventas de su libro, recordaba también la música electrónica de aquel lugar, a los adolescentes saltando al ritmo que imponía el DJ, las luces, el aroma a licor y drogas del ambiente… ¿Algo más?...Sí, había alguien con él, pero no desde el principio, había llegado luego. Eran imágenes poco claras de una cabellera rubia, unas manos suaves y blancas que lo acariciaban, el olor de un perfume barato y un güisqui, después…nada, sólo la oscuridad de aquella venda.

El pelinegro alcanzó a escuchar un sonido cercano, un _"Clic" _que pudo haber sido producido por tantas cosas que el chico sólo alcanzo a suplicar por que fuese lo que fuese, no lo dañara más. Sus brazos, cubiertos de sangre y sudor, se retorcían por reflejos involuntarios causados por el miedo y el cansancio, aún podía sentir el frío de esa cuchilla golpeando contra su piel cada vez que intentaba sacarse las cuerdas que ya habían irritado la piel de sus muñecas.

El tiempo se hacía eterno ante la expectativa de finalizar aquel acto, era excitante, satisfactoria y retorcida, aquella persona, la que tenía retenido contra su voluntad al escritor, se sentía nauseabundo pues jamás había hecho algo tan sádico, ni siquiera a ese hombre al que llamaba _"Adrián", _las manos le temblaban, el sudor corría por su frente con insistencia, las nauseas se hacían presentes cada que contemplaba a aquel chico que había drogado, secuestrado y torturado, le parecía un engendro, su aroma a vomito lo repugnaba, aún recordaba cómo el mareo causado por las drogas lo habían hecho regurgitar sobre él mientras lo ataba.

De una manera algo extraña, ambos, victima y victimario, deseaban que aquello terminara pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**No lo digan, lo sé, soy una incumplida que publica cada que San Juan agacha el dedo, y me avergüenzo por ello … perdónenme (otra vez)**

**Pero llegando al tema que nos interesa, aquí les traigo el otro capítulo de éste fict, pueden agradecerle a cierta chica que me recordó que tenía una responsabilidad con la que cumplir ahora que me gradué y no me tengo que angustiar por la materia del mal (calculo -.-). Espero que les agrade éste capi, lo hubiera subido antes de no haber sido por ciertos problemas con el sistema operativo y el hecho de que siempre olvido meter los documentos a la memoria cuando voy al cyber-café. **

**Será descarado pedirlo, pero no olviden dejarme reviews, acepto dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, insultos, pero omitamos las cartas-bomba ^^U**

**Crónicas De Una Obsesión**

**Capítulo 5: Las Dos Caras De La Esperanza**

El frío estremecía la piel, el silencio resultaba ensordecedor en medio de tanta angustia y el falso aroma del viento penetraba en la nariz con la fuerza de un cincel impulsado por el martillo. Los suspiros quedaban contenidos en el vacío mientras los segundos se convertían en horas y el reloj se burlaba de quien lo observaba suplicante. Todo se repetía, justo cuando parecía llegar la calma. El golpeteo de los zapatos de alguien exasperado hacía de música y voz, decía lo que todos se preguntaban y no contestaba ninguna pregunta.

Los trajes desechables de color azul desteñido paseaban frente a todos en la sala de espera del hospital, trajes silenciosos que no parecían ser ocupados por nadie pues tal silencio e indiferencia no se le atribuía a un humano. Doctores, debía ser difícil no involucrarse con cada paciente. Pero eso no importaba, lo realmente importante era la espera, si tan sólo alguien dijera algo, si cualquiera pronunciara el mágico _"Estará bien"._

Finalmente, rompió el silencio la única persona que podría hablar en éste caso, y al mismo tiempo era la única con el derecho a permanecer callada cuanto desease.

- ¿Creen que esté bien? – Preguntó Naruto mientras se acariciaba el torso de la mano. De cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

- Los doctores dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre, pero que se salvaría…– Lo consoló Hinata, aunque el miedo en su semblante y la disminución del tono de su voz indicaban falta de esperanza. Es que ver cómo había terminado Sai tras su desaparición había sido un hecho que marcaría la vida de todos.

- … Eso si las heridas no se habían infectado – Completó Kiba, ganándose la mirada rabiosa de todos en la sala, salvo por el rubio que seguía mirándose las manos –. Es la verdad, todos lo escucharon

- Puede que sí, pero de ahí a mostrarse tan insensible – Sakura estaba furiosa, lo menos que necesitaban ahora era a un pesimista. Apretó la Mano de Sasuke para no ir a abofetear al castaño. El azabache la observó con dolor y la acarició para tranquilizarla, su histeria estaba destruyendo los nervios de Naruto.

- Naruto – llamó el azabache al acercarse al rubio que lloraba. Se sentía culpable -, tienes que mantener la calma, ninguno podía haber adivinado que esto ocurriría…

- ¡¿Cómo dices eso'ttebayo?!... debí suponerlo, debí saber que algo así vendría… - Maldijo de nuevo ese librito de pacotilla que había escrito. Debió saber que Luca "acabaría con el diablo"

La imagen de Sai aparecía cada que parpadeaba, es que era algo que seguiría a todos hasta que la muerte les concediera el descanso eterno. Ése día había sido demasiado largo, demasiado angustiante para ubicarlo en la línea del tiempo, en la realidad, pero había pasado y por eso estaban ahí. La sospecha había iniciado con la nota que Sakura había recibido y de ahí a confirmar que no podían contactar al joven escritor de "El alma al diablo"… sólo quedaba la carrera oficial de los investigadores y policías para encontrarlo, y la extraoficial de los amigos para ayudar en lo posible. Sai no tenía familia, sólo los tenía a ellos, y todos sentían que le habían fallado.

Justamente _tenía _que haber desaparecido ése día, cuando el tráfico era espantoso y la comunicación un problema. Kakashi había estado inmovilizado en su casa la mitad del día, Kiba había perdido el teléfono hace meses e Ino usaba el móvil de su tío, con un teléfono que ninguno tenía. Si tan sólo la vida no fuera tan complicada. Aquellas situaciones sólo empeoraban el recuerdo de estar sentados en un auto o en la jefatura, sin saber qué hacer y repasando las palabras de esa maldita carta, "mataré al diablo", y lo que seguía según el libro… si no se daban prisa todo tendría un trágico final. Puede que según el libro Sai sobreviviría, pero esto era la vida real.

Fue una suerte que Ino notara algo extraño en aquel edificio abandonado, justo cuando la policía estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Menos mal que la chica fuera más valiente de lo que demostrara y que hubiera encontrado a la victima antes de que los ángeles entonaran un _réquiem _por el alma que se va de la tierra. Bueno, eso era lo único bueno de aquel día, porque el haber encontrado a Sai tan maltrecho había sido traumático, ni un poco de alivio. Sin lugar a dudas, la expresión de terror de todos se quedó corta para la imagen que presentaba el chico. Lo encontraron atado de pis y manos, cubierto de sudor, sangre y vómito seco. No estaba consiente pero al descubrir sus ojos se toparon con una esclerótica roja. Su cara estaba quemada y magullada, de su boca entreabierta chorreaba una baba amarilla que se escurría por el cuello hasta desaparecer en la mugrienta camisa. Sus brazos y piernas eran unas masas entre rojas, negras y marrones que parecían palpitar al entrar en contacto con otra superficie, sus piernas estaban dobladas en un ángulo que sólo podía indicar fractura, sus manos estaban destrozadas, de hecho la izquierda no tenía forma en medio de la carne pichada y el rojo alarmante. Cerca de él había una mesa con implementos de tortura y un frasco sumamente pulcro y fuera de lugar que contenía los dedos que le cortaron con precisión médica.

El aroma pestilente del edificio le llegó al Uzumaki nuevamente, toda esa humedad, la mugre, las sustancias condensadas. Era un lugar lúgubre e insalubre, lleno de moho, humedad y animales que corrían al sentir la presencia humana.

Bueno, al menos ahora estaban en un lugar menos espeluznante, aunque no estaban tranquilos, ni siquiera cuando el doctor les dijo que todo estaría bien y que, tras unos exitosos cobros de favores por parte de Kakashi, podrían entrar a verlo. Pero debían ser _discretos_, ya que el estado de Sai era realmente malo. Un suspiro cruzó la sala de espera, nada podía ser más malo de lo que vieron antes.

Entraron con cautela, no querían asustar al pobre chico que apenas se recuperaba del trauma. Al ingresar lo encontraron con los ojos cerrados, cubierto de vendajes y conectado a un respirador artificial, ya que según confirmaron, cuando le quemaron la cara inhaló mucho humo y sus pulmones habían sufrido las consecuencias. Sí, era horrible verlo así, pero era mejor verlo todo blanco a rojo. Se acercaron lentamente, apenas creyendo que de verdad estuviera vivo, y además le habían logrado reimplantar los dedos, salvo por el pulgar de la mano izquierda que jamás encontraron. Revisaron en silencio su cara, según el doctor el trasplante de piel había sido un éxito, sólo le quedarían unas cicatrices que seguramente podría borrar con cirugía plástica.

- ¿Sai? – Llamó Naruto con suave voz, dudoso de si la anestesia seguía ejerciendo su efecto.

- ¿Pito corto? – Contestó el chico en la camilla, tratando de sonar relajado aunque su voz ronca y baja le traicionaba. La anestesia se agotaba y el dolor daba su mágica aparición.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – Exclamó Naruto con una mezcla de rabia y alegría. Por primera vez estaba feliz de que alguien le llamara así – ¡Y nosotros angustiados porque te morías, pero no! ¡Seguro es sólo teatro! ¡Levántate y pelea como hombre'ttebayo!

- Ya, Naruto, compórtate – Dijo una sonriente Sakura que tranquilizaba al payaso que tenía en frente. Todos se veían felices, finalmente.

- ¿Sai, cómo te sientes? – Ino estaba más calmada de lo esperado, pero tenía la mirada triste. Sai seguía sin abrir los ojos, y pareció apretar más cuando la escuchó.

- Mejor, Ino… pero no podré salir contigo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo – Kiba resopló con cierta resignación. Definitivamente había gente que ni la muerte se la tomaba en serio. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Encontraron al responsable?

- No, pero la policía inspecciona el lugar – Los pasos cojos y el "tac" de las muletas de Kakashi le recordaron a Sai que no era el primero en tener una experiencia horrenda y a Naruto que ya iban dos victimas que él no había logrado salvar. Justo en ése momento se preguntaron si atraparían a Luca antes de la tercera, podía ser cualquiera de ellos. La otra pregunta era si nuevamente el tipo daría señales de vida antes y/o después de atacar.

- Naruto – habló Neji, finalmente. El primo de Hinata había estado silencioso toda la noche pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado –, ¿Quién sigue?

Todos palidecieron con la pregunta tan directa y horrenda. Todos sabían quienes pasarían por eso si no atrapaban a Luca pronto, pero la conmoción no les permitía recordar con claridad el orden de los hechos. La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras el reloj de pared murmuraba "tic, tac" con macabro ritmo de viejo peregrino eterno que a gritos pronosticaba desgracias. A pesar del frío que el aire acondicionado provocaba, el sudor hizo su aparición en gruesos goterones que se resbalaban de las manos y frentes de los presentes.

- ¡Al diablo con esto! – Escupió Kiba tras un rato – Akamaru se quedó con mi hermana y prefiero ir a alimentarlo que quedarme escuchando a éste tarado – Y salió de la habitación al paso ligero de quien trata de escapar de lo inevitable.

- ¡Kiba! – llamó Hinata en vano. Bueno, era uno menos para escuchar el pronóstico del desastre.

-Chicos – Naruto estaba algo turbado, pero al menos estaba presente. Últimamente la mención del tema era suficiente para bajar el ánimo del escritor –… no puedo decirles quién sigue…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Exclamó la rubia que miraba las flores del jarrón.

- Que sé qué personaje sigue, pero no sé a quién le asignaron eso – Sonrió con timidez, tratando de procesar la información en su cerebro.

- Creo que lo mejor será ir con cuidado, no sabemos qué tenga planeado el tal Luca – Advirtió Sasuke –. Ya fue suficiente con dos heridos, y como no sabemos qué hace él para que no lo atrapen…

- Miren esto – Ino agarró la tarjeta de las flores y la leyó en voz alta – "Recupérate pronto, ATT: Luca"… esto es demasiado, yo me largo – Ino dejó caer la tarjeta y salió corriendo con el pánico dibujado en el rostro.

- ¡Espera, es peligroso separarnos! – Sasuke salió tras ella, y esa fue la última escena vivida en el hospital antes de la despedida.

Sólo eso le quedaba al rubio mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño y, lastimosamente, no era suficiente. Él necesitaba saber que no se repetiría aquel incidente, que nadie más saldría herido por su culpa. ¿Qué hacer?... buscaba esa respuesta cuando su móvil le anunció un mensaje de texto. Se quedó paralizado, no sabía si mirar o no. Otra vez el "bip" que anunciaba mensajes. Comenzó a temblar con fuerza, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta el límite de lo humano. "Bip". Se sentía paralizado, temeroso, sudaba a mares… entonces recordó las palabras que alguna vez un policía le dijo, "Mientras no le temas a Luca, no serás Alex y estaremos un paso adelante"… bueno, no era "exactamente" lo que le había dicho, pero esa era la idea. Luca no podía tener tanto poder en su vida, no lo doblegaría. Si al mirar eran mensajes de ese tipo, lanzaría el celular a la esquina más oscura de la habitación y volvería a dormir.

"_**Relájate, los amigos están para apoyarse y jamás dejaría que alguien te dañara, cuentas conmigo =). Perdón por actuar tan raro hoy. Estaba nervioso "**_

Ése Kiba, podía parecer un tipo impulsivo y patán, pero era un gran amigo y siempre cuidaba de él. Gracias a Dios que existían personas así en el mundo.

"_**Dobe, trata de dormir bien ésta noche seguramente la poli querrá interrogar a Sai y sería bueno estar presente. **_

_**Hablé con Ino, estará bien.**_

_**Recuerda que todos te cuidamos y que no te culpamos de nada, así que deja de atormentarte"**_

Sasuke, podía ser un fastidio pero era un buen amigo también. Quizás si fuera más amable tendría una vida social más abierta y se divertiría más. Naruto sonrió divertido, recordaba que hace unos días Sasuke y él se habían reunido ahí y habían bebido como i la vida se tratara de eso, el azabache perdía inhibiciones cuando estaba pasado de tragos con Naruto como único testigo, y ahí sacaba la brillante personalidad que tenía.

"_**Ten dulces sueños"**_

Pocas pero afectuosas palabras de Hinata. Bajó más en la lista y se encontró con otros mensajes viejos, como el de Sakura reclamándole por la resaca de Sasuke o el de Kiba invitándolo a un partido de _futbol_. Llegó otro mensaje, ésta vez de Ino

"_**Mi celular no tiene remedio, creo que conservaré éste, así que no borres el número que te di en el hospital. PD: Lamento mucho no haberme quedado en el hospital hoy, eres mi amigo y debí estar ahí, puedes contar conmigo :D"**_

Ni una sola amenaza, ¡Gracias al cielo!, eso ameritaba celebrarse. Podía escoger entre ir a comer Ramen solo o dormir tranquilamente después de bastantes noches en vela. Era difícil decidir, aunque para otro la opción fuera obvia. Bueno, quizás la opción 3 fuera mejor. Un mensaje enviado a varios destinatarios y la lluvia de "ok" que presidió fue suficiente para sacarlo de la cama y salir corriendo al club donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Las luces de colores conferían a ese sitio un toque mágico y la multitud de jóvenes saltando con la música de los "_fall out boys" _alegraban el ambiente y llenaban de vida hasta el más recóndito de los rincones de ese lugar que apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos, pero que a Naruto y sus amigos les parecía el paraíso. Tenían motivos para celebrar, así que por esa noche los tragos eran baratos aunque el salario se les fuera en ello. Los únicos que no asistieron fueron Ino, al parecer lo de Sai la había afectado más de lo imaginable; y Kakashi, que seguía atado a las muletas.

- ¡Por el mejor escritor de éste maldito mundo! – Gritó un ebrio Kiba mientras mantenía una copa en el aire y su otro brazo rodeaba por el cuello al aludido.

- ¡Salud! – respondieron todos con suma euforia y con bastante pena. Cuando Kiba se pasaba con el alcohol perdía la cabeza.

- ¡Una noche sin preocupaciones! ¡Finalmente! – Sasuke agarró a Naruto por el otro lado y de un trago se terminó su bebida.

-¡Eh, Uchiha! ¡Déjalo por un minuto que tiene otros amigos! – Kiba empujó al otro chico con fuerza, ganándose la mirada interrogante de los demás.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Kiba?! – Sasuke que limpió el trago de Neji que le había caído encima cuando Kiba lo empujó.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Kiba arrastró a Naruto hacia sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke con cólera – Maldito niño bonito, acaparador miserable, ¡no lo conoces lo suficiente para andarte con esas cabronadas!

- Hinata, llama a seguridad, Kiba ya está muy ebrio – Hinata asintió y Sakura corrió a ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse. Kiba daba miedo en ése momento, parecía alguien capaz de matar…

_Capaz de…_

Naruto abrió los ojos de manera excesiva cundo pensó en aquello y se quedó así mientras los gorilas del club se llevaban a su amigo. _Su violento y sobre-protector amigo_. Agarró a Sasuke que había llegado hasta él justo después de que Kiba fuera sacado del club, le temblaron las manos por un rato pero se compuso nuevamente gracias a unas cuantas palabras del Uchiha, quien comenzaba a ablandarse gracias a los tragos. Se hicieron a un lado para buscarle una silla al rubio, Sasuke pidió un poco de _güisqui _para ambos y le habló a Naruto con la voz más clama que pudo. Detestaba esos arranques de pánico que le daban últimamente.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué le pasa a Kiba?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien, ya era hora de aparecerse por fanfiction… y afrontar que necesito tomar terapia para concentrarme en una sola cosa, porque a éste paso no terminaré nada de lo que empiezo.**

**Bueno…supongo que saben y comprenden que debo saber si todavía hay gente que sigue la historia, así que por más descarado que sea, les pido que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gustó o no el capítulo, si quieren matarme o si tienen un corazón tan grande y puro como para perdonarme los meses de ausencia OwOU.**

**Por cierto, que releí todo el fict hasta donde va y aproveché para ver las otras historias más viejas… comienzo a preguntarme en qué rayos pensaba al crear ciertas tramas, hasta éste fict tiene cosas demasiado enfermas .**

**Crónicas De Una Obsesión**

**Capítulo Seis: Culpable**

¿Escuchar o no?... Uzumaki no tenía idea de qué hacer, llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al asunto y ya estaba harto de tanto pensar. Pedir opiniones no estaba de más pero le costaba mucho trabajo seguir los consejos que Sasuke le daba. Y es que últimamente sólo podía confiar en Sasuke, los demás estaban actuando _algo _raro desde el último ataque. Era normal, nadie quiere ser atacado por conocer a otra persona, pero era difícil asimilar que, salvo por tu novia, tus dos mejores amigos (Sasuke y Sakura) y tu gata, nadie te quiera cerca.

Aún con eso en mente, Naruto no podía olvidar lo ocurrido la última vez que se habían reunido a beber algo. Si lo que Sasuke decía era verdad, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que _Luca _lo hiciera. Pero si decidía hacer _algo _y se equivocaba… podría perder a un amigo muy querido. Miró los ojos negros de Sasuke que lo miraban fijo, presionándolo para que accediera a su sugerencia.

-Pero… ¿Y si nos equivocamos? – insistió el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

-Por favor, _Dobe, _¿Cuánta es la posibilidad de que no sea cierto? ¡Sólo usa ese cerebro tuyo para variar! Todo concuerda.

Quizás era cierto, quizás no, en todo caso era difícil de aceptar. La policía ya le había advertido en privado que existía una remota posibilidad de que la persona que lo acosaba fuera alguien más cercano de lo imaginable, pero le costaba sospechar de sus propios amigos. Sus amigos, todos eran como hermanos para él, no podía desconfiar de sus hermanos.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, "sólo los ebrios y los niños dicen la verdad"

Y Kiba estando ebrio había sido muy diferente al Kiba sobrio de siempre. Bueno, de _casi siempre, _por alguna razón una vez que empezaba a beber no podía detenerse, especialmente luego de que Naruto y Hinata se hicieran pareja. Oh, sí, todos sabían de sobra que el problema con el alcohol de Kiba tenía raíz en el rechazo de la hermosa novia de Naruto, menos mal no era un problema tan desarrollado, bastaba con no invitarlo a beber, jamás (en lo que se sabía) tomaba solo. Y claro, junto con los problemas con la bebida estaban otros problemas de trasfondo, como el resentimiento y simpatía que sentía por su querido amigo escritor. Eran amigos desde hacía años, compartían miles de memorias y era imposible no quererse mutuamente, pero se habían visto enfrentados por una mujer y Kiba había perdido, para algunos eso es razón suficiente para terminar una amistad, aunque para este par sólo había sido razón de incomodidades. El resentimiento existía, estaba latente y solía salir a flote a veces, pero de todas maneras eran amigos.

-Escúchame, Uzumaki, pronto se acaba mi hora de almuerzo, así que te lo digo por última vez – Sasuke suspiró, le desesperaba que el de ojos claros no le hiciera caso, que fuera tan terco. Miró el reloj, pagaba y se largaba o por primera vez en su vida tendría quejas de un cliente – Si no le notificas a la policía esto, yo lo haré – Amenazó mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y señalaba al rubio – ¿Quedó claro?

-S-Si… – Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke daba miedo a veces.

El azabache se fue dejando al rubio a solas en la mesa. Naruto miró una y otra vez el florero con plantas plásticas que habían puesto para decorar y se preguntaba hasta qué punto tendría razón Sasuke. El rubio también lo sospechaba y una buena parte de él gritaba que fura a la comisaría y hablara sobre aquel incidente y las actitudes tan raras de Kiba, esos arranques de celos no tiene lugar entre amigos normales, menos con tan poca provocación. Empujar a Sasuke había estado de más ¡Dios, hasta habían tenido que llamar a seguridad! ¿Desde cuándo Kiba era tan violento?... S el Uzumaki supiera un poco más de la vida íntima de su amigo, quizás podría poner una fecha a ese asunto.

De hecho, justo mientras Naruto meditaba sobre su pequeña plática con el Uchiha, Kiba estaba sentado en su consultorio harto de todo y con un gran deseo de levantarse e ir por una cerveza. Se sacudió la cabeza y golpeó sus mejillas, era difícil mantenerse lejos del alcohol, especialmente cuando estaba estresado. Siempre les decía a todos que n tenía problemas, que sólo le costaba medir la bebida en las fiestas, pero la verdad era que cada día era más difícil el evitar cerrar el consultorio y sentarse a beber hasta caer desmallado. A pesar de su apariencia de chico bueno y enérgico, Kiba era un manojo de nervios por dentro, sufría de insomnio y en ocasiones tenía que encerrarse a golpear cosas para descargar su rabia sin que nadie lo notara. Quizás lo que tranquilizaba a Kiba por ratos era su perrito, quizás por eso detestaba estar lejos de su Akamaru, hasta le tenía una camita al lado de su escritorio. Akamaru estaba bien entrenado, jamás peleaba con los otros perros que llegaban a la consulta veterinaria de su amo, pero sí reclamaba mucha atención. Justo ene se instante estaba tocando la pierna de su amo con la pata para que lo cargara un rato. Kiba no tenía ganas, estaba cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido bien tratando de recordar qué había pasado en la fiesta de la otra vez. Todo lo que conseguía recordar era que había bebido mucho y que unos gorilas de seguridad le habían dado la paliza de su vida.

Esas lagunas de memoria tras sus borracheras eran comunes, pero le desesperaban terriblemente porque sabía que una vez ebrio perdía la razón por completo, sus inhibidores de conducta parecían apagarse y actuaba movido por sus emociones. El castaño rascó la cabeza del perro y suspiró pesadamente, los últimos meses habían sido terribles, especialmente luego del lanzamiento del libro de Naruto, todo se le salía de manos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le tenía envidia al escritor, ese tonto cabeza de chorlito simplemente se sentaba frente a un ordenador y ¡listo! ¡Un best seller al bolsillo! ¡Dinero lo más de sencillo! A Naruto jamás le había costado mucho inventar buenas historias, era muy imaginativo, claro que Kiba no sabía que el chico tenía serios problemas a la hora de redactar, para él la cosa era simple: Naruto no tenía que hacer mucho, en cambio él debía esforzarse el doble para ganar suficiente para pagar la renta y comer algo cada día. En ocasiones se había descubierto pensando que sería genial salir y atropellar perros para tener algo de trabajo, "hoy en día todos tratan a sus mascotas como bebés, y los que no, pues no gastan un centavo en veterinarios".

Con pesadez, Kiba sacó de su escritorio el ejemplar de "crónicas de una obsesión" y retomó la lectura por donde la había dejado la última vez. El maldito librito lo tenía atrapado, tenía tres ejemplares, uno en casa, uno de bolsillo y otro en el trabajo. Había leído la historia unas tres o cinco veces, no se cansaba, era aterrador para él mismo. Ese libro… al menos cuando leía se mantenía lejos de las botellas tanto en mente como en cuerpo, esa historia había sido su más útil arma para evitar sentarse a tomar. En casa, cuando estaba solo y Akamaru dormía, se sentaba a ver televisión hasta que la botella lo llamaba, por eso tiró al retrete todo el licor de su casa, pero era mayor de edad y tenía una billetera, nada le impedía ir a un bar, ahí entraba el libro, sólo tenía que abrir ese tomo para sumergirse en la historia y dejar de pensar en beber. Debía ser fuerte, no le gustaba su _yo borracho_, especialmente por lo que Neji le había dicho hacía tiempo, "Hinata odia a los borrachos"… quizás por eso ese escritorcito se la había ganado. El veterinario apretó ambos lados del libro con fuerza, los celos lo consumían, su amigo lo tenía todo, era despreciable: La chica, la fama, la fortuna, todo… cuánto desearía arrebatarle algo, cuánto quisiera tomar algo de eso para él. Y aún así, no podía odiar a Naruto, era la clase de tipos que por fuerza mayor le agradaban, gracioso, relajado, sencillo… qué horror, si hasta le aterraba perder su amistad, que algún día descubriera que aún miraba a Hinata de la misma forma que años atrás, que se diera cuenta de que algunas de sus sonrisas de felicitación escondían una maldición.

Era tan extraño, Kiba había cambiado tanto, ya no era el joven universitario lleno de alegría y entusiasmo, sin malas intenciones o deseos perversos. Aún era vivaz, pero estaba resentido, estaba cansado y con el rechazo de su amada había descubierto el alcohol, con el alcohol había descubierto su lado oscuro y ahora temía descubrir que ese lado oscuro le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse libre de tanta presión. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero si evitaba ser alguien malvado, si no trataba de destruir lo que su amigo había logrado con la chica, era porque le aterraba ser tan perverso, descubrirse maquinando cosas tan aterradoras. Era un tipo bueno con una mente macabra, eso era todo, alguien demasiado emocional que necesitaba ayuda para controlarse, pero no la quería, y como dicen, _no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

Es muy posible que en esa misma frase pensara cierta jovencita de ojos verdes mientras caminaba al auto en busca de su celular. Siempre lo dejaba tirado por ahí, era incómodo pero al menos sabía que no había abierto el bolso en ningún otro lugar fuera del auto. Pronto encontró su móvil rosa, tenía una llamada perdida de Sasuke y un texto, también de él, diciéndole que no había logrado convencer a Naruto. La chica frunció el ceño y golpeó el volante, su idiota amigo era el más idiota de los idiotas que idiotamente hubieran nacido. Era frustrante que no fuera capaz de ir y decirle a la policía de las actitudes raras de Kiba, especialmente cuando los oficiales le habían repetido unas veinte mil veces que cualquier pista, aunque sea la más pequeña, es útil.

Sakura revisó que no tuviera más mensajes y apagó el teléfono. Desde que Luca había aparecido tenía por costumbre apagar el celular, le asustaba recibir uno de esos mensajes aterradores que le llegaban a Naruto. Ahora tenía más miedo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Kiba era Luca… un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda cuando imaginó a Kiba haciendo todas las cosas horribles que ese maniático de Luca había hecho hasta el momento, no podía juntar la imagen de Kiba con la de alguien que le corta los dedos a una persona, especialmente a una persona _consiente. _Pero encajaban las piezas, los cortes hechos a Sai habían sido muy precisos y Kiba había estudiado un par de años de medicina antes de comenzar a estudiar para veterinario, además era un excelente cirujano de animales.

Las destrezas de Kiba con el bisturí eran innegables, operaba todo tipo de animales y casi nunca fallaba. Era como todo doctor, cometía errores y no todos los pacientes sobrevivían, pero eran más las victorias que las derrotas. Una incisión aquí, drenar por acá, hacer lo qu tenía que hacer, suturar y todo estaba bien, era algo muy normal para Kiba, aunque jamás negaba que se sentía sumamente ansioso antes de cada operación, detestaba tener que decirle a alguien que su amado amigo no despertaría de la anestesia. El "no lo logró" era el momento más frustrante en la vida de ese veterinario, quizás en la vida de cualquiera que debe cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar otra vida. Pero claro, decir que todo había salido bien era tan satisfactorio que valía el riesgo. El problema era que, poco a poco, operación exitosa unas veces, operación fallida otras tantas, se encargaban de insensibilizar ante el dolor, Cada día era más simple sugerir _poner a dormir _a un animal, semana tras semana le afectaban menos las lágrimas. ¿Acaso llegaría un momento en que vida y muerte no fueran nada más que parte de su día a día, algo tan natural como parpadear? El problema era que ese día podría ya haber llegado, podría estar viviendo esa realidad justo en ese instante.

Sakura regresó al hospital, como doctora sabía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban, que los doctores que lidiaban con la muerte a diario se hacían indiferentes al dolor humano. Quizás no todos eran así, pero muchos recurrían a eso para no enloquecer de dolor. Ella misma tenía que acudir a terapia cada semana para mantenerse estable, se había echo doctora para ayudar personas, pero era difícil ver tanto dolor. Los primeros meses habían sido horribles, lloraba todo el tiempo, pero ahora era fuerte, se manejaba con calma en medio del caos de la sala de urgencias y se guardaba el dolor para luego, para desahogarse con su terapeuta. Aunque ya no era tan difícil afrontar las cosas, la terapia era más fácil desde que Sasuke y ella salían juntos, él era un gran novio, la cuidaba y escuchaba como nadie, más que le mismo Naruto, que si ben era su mejor amigo, era como un chiquillo, a veces no sabía escuchar.

Quizás era contradictorio decir que el rubio no sabía escuchar cuando todo en lo que podía pensar camino a ver a Sai era en lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza tan claras y sonoras como si las oyera ahí mismo. Sus cavilaciones e vieron interrumpidas cuando su teléfono sonó, un texto.

"_**La historia debe seguir su curso natural, mi querido Alex, no la fuerces, nada bueno saldrá de de ello"**_

Otro mensaje que Luca tomaba del libro, era del capítulo en que el hombre que patrocinaba a Alex le ordenaba cambiar parte de la trama original de la película para darle más importancia a otro personaje. Naruto apagó el celular, no quería ni imaginar lo que eso significaba.

Mientras, Kiba recién hacía lo mismo con su móvil. Apagaba el celular y regresaba a su escritorio, pero justo antes de sentarse, alguien tocó a su puerta. Era extraño, su asistente debía avisarle cada que llegara un paciente, la sala de espera estaba llena de letreros de "Por favor no pase hasta ser llamado". Abrió la puerta y se llevó el susto de su vida… esas personas en su puerta, ese saludo frío y esas presentaciones impersonales…

Y, finalmente, las palabras que tanto temía

-Por favor, acompáñenos a la comisaría


End file.
